Magnetic media, such as magnetic tape, is produced in one of two ways. In the first method, a base film, typically polyethylene teraphthalate or polyethylene naphthalate, is painted with a magnetic coating, such as cobalt or a cobalt/nickel alloy. In the second method, referred to as vacuum deposition, metal placed in a vacuum evaporates and is deposited onto the base film. The media produced by this second method is called metal evaporated magnetic media (MEMM). The MEMM exhibits superior video properties as compared to media produced by the first method. For example, MEMM exhibits improved frequency response, recording density and luminance signal, and reduced modulation noise. The MEMM, however, is susceptible to corrosion from moisture and carbon dioxide in the air. Thus, there is a need for a corrosion inhibiting surface treatment that will minimize or prevent corrosion in MEMM. To date, no such treatment has been developed that sufficiently solves the problem.